boffandomcom-20200223-history
Sarai
Sarai is a location within Breath of Fire IV. It is located on the edge of the South Desert. Sarai is the first town you come across in the game. It is a bustling desert town with many haggling merchants. There are market stands on both sides of the town and there are also rumors about a black market around town. Everybody seems to look for a quick business and they will help travellers out - if the price is right. Also, various citizens warn new travellers about the dangers of con men and questionable merchants around town the frog boy by the fountain; woman and elderly lady just outside of the bar. Story After Nina and Cray's sandflier is damaged by a dragon in the desert, Nina heads to Sarai in an attempt to find parts to fix the sandflier. On her way there, she teams up with Ryu, whom she thinks of got lost. They begin their search at the tavern, where they find an old man eating and drinking a lot. He promises to to disclose the location of the Information Broker if they pay for his feast. After his appetite and thirst are both satisfied, the man discloses the broker's location as promised. Both proceed to visit the broker who demands money for his information. The trail leads to a merchant just outside of town "?" near an oasis. He tells them the password for getting entrance to the black market of Sarai. They return to the bar and tell the barkeeper the password after which they are granted access to the black market. The merchant is worried about selling sandflier parts, which is a dangerous business as they were originally war machinesthe black market merchant mentions that sandfliers are war machines so he fears a hex to hit town; he also has a bodyguard, which suggests a tense atmosphere, so he sends the party to the nearby Sandflier Valley. Upon their return to the bar, where they were supposed to get further help, Nina is discovered by an imperial soldier, who correctly identifies her as a princess of Wyndia. He then tries to capture her too, but fails after she fights him off. Ryu then hits him with the King's Sword, breaking it in the process. They both then escape, with some imperial troops on their trail. Facilities Manillo Store Treasure Miscellaneous Loot Enemies Notable Residents *Information Broker *Old Man *Black Market Merchant Trivia *If Ryu pays the information broker exactly 123 zenny, he will receive a Ginseng. *The hungry man in the travern will compensate the party for their expenses with a Panacea after the minigame ends. *A Manillo Shop opens after the party gets the Shift spell in Shyde *The merchant who is seen at the crater when Nina first meets Ryu is found at the tavern *The party can reach the black market merchant also from outside by hugging the town wall and heading right from the entrance. If he sticks to the shadow, he will not leave the map and he can talk to the merchant. In order to proceed to Sandflier Valley though, he needs to talk to the barkeeper and enter his shop this way. *The Teaching Girl can be found at the town entrance. Footnotes Gallery Sarai_Inn.jpg|The inn in Sarai. Sarai_Oasis.jpg|The oasis just outside of town. Sarai_Minigame_Broker.jpg|The Information Broker minigame. Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations Category:Breath of Fire IV Towns Category:Eastern Continent Locations Category:Locations Category:South Desert Locations Category:Towns